


Karaoke Night

by lunaloop



Series: HQ!! OT3+ Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Karaoke, Multi, akaashi and bokuto are gorgeous, akaashi wearing a skirt, hints of matsuhanaiwaoi, hints of tsukiyama - Freeform, or at least iwaoi, tadashi can sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaloop/pseuds/lunaloop
Summary: No matter if Kenma wants to sing or not, this is a date and they will all enjoy themselves.Or,the last day of HQ OT3+ Week has come and my Bokuakakuroken-fic is kinda shitty.





	Karaoke Night

“It’s a Karaoke night, Kuro. Do I really have to go?” Kenma asks quietly in his monotone, deep voice for probably the fiftieth time this hour.

Kuroo peeks at him from where he is standing half-hidden behind the door of their wardrobe, raising one eyebrow.

“It’s a four-way date, Kenma. You can’t just back out suddenly.”

“But it’ll be really loud and crowded there…”

“Hey Kenma, I’ve told you this before.”

Kuroo slowly draws closer to the double bed his boyfriend is lying on, sitting down on the edge and taking his small hand between his fingers.

“As soon as you feel anxious, I’ll make sure we can leave. But right now everything is fine and I think you will really benefit from going out once in a while. Besides, Bokuto has been looking forward to this for weeks. He’d be pretty disappointed if we didn’t show.”

“You’re right I guess…”

Kenma looks away and Kuroo feels a slight sting of guilt for using the ‘Don’t Disappoint Bokuto’-card, but he has a feeling Kenma will be fine in the end. Right now he is worried, as always before big events like volleyball games or presentations.

However, his boyfriends will be there to make it better – and Kuroo is determined to make this date the best ever.

As he gets up from the bed and goes back to the wardrobe to pick out an outfit, he thinks of the way he, or rather, he and his boyfriends, got invited to this karaoke night. It’s hosted by Oikawa Tooru (who else would do something like that) and some of his friends, and the official setter of the national team basically invited every volleyball player he has ever encountered.

That, of course, includes Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi and even the most anti-social person on earth, Kenma. They decided to make this evening a date and officially come out to everyone as boyfriends, which isn’t really a big deal since most of the people who are going to be at the karaoke night already know about them.

Kuroo is also pretty sure Oikawa is in a poly-relationship himself, so any kind of hatred shouldn’t be a problem.

Suddenly, he spots one of his flannels lying right in front of him and spontaneously decides he is going to wear it. The dress code is probably casual, but with a pair of ripped jeans, Kuroo knows he can pull off the look.

“Hey, Kenma, don’t forget to get dressed,” he remarks as he heads towards the door, clothes in his arm. “You don’t wanna turn up in a sweater and sweatpants, right?”

Kenma grumbles and Kuroo isn’t sure if he actually said something, but he chuckles nonetheless.

“C’mon, you can wear one of my flannels. It’ll still be oversize.”

“Can I get the red and black one,” Kenma mumbles without taking his eyes off the console in his hand.

“Yeah, wear that!” Kuroo agrees. “You know I love how red looks on you. The color really suits you. Damn, you have no idea how hard I was lusting over you whenever you wore my Nekoma-jacket back in high school.”

At his words, a faint blush starts blooming on Kenma’s cheeks, spreading down his neck, and the setter quickly hides behind his cloth-covered hands, snorting.

“What are you doing?” Kuroo asks, amused, but he doesn’t get an answer.

Therefore, he just decides to leave his boyfriend be and try to tame his hair in the bathroom instead.

*******************

An hour later, Kuroo and Kenma are about to leave their apartment, both dressed nicely in flannels and black jeans. Kuroo’s hair is still as unruly as ever, sticking out in every direction, and Kenma has refused to leave is console at home, but overall, they look pretty snazzy.

“We’re gonna take the train,” Kuroo explains as they walk down the stairs that lead to their apartment. “Bo has the car. But you’ll be okay, I doubt there’ll be lots of people on the train.”

“Where are we meeting Koutarou and Keiji anyways?” Kenma wants to know, having to jog to up with his boyfriend’s fast pace.

For a moment, Kuroo contemplates walking more slowly, but he finds the way Kenma’s legs or so much shorter than his endearing. If the pudding head gets tired, he can just give him a piggy ride – he doesn’t weigh a lot, after all.

“We’re meeting them at the venue,” Kuroo explains. “They went shopping earlier when we were napping, apparently to get Keiji’s outfit. Bo texted me, he said it’s going to be a huge surprise.”

“I don’t like surprises,” Kenma mumbles into his scarf, but the redness of his ears give away he doesn’t mind all that much.

The train ride goes by smoothly, luckily, and Kuroo can tell Kenma is becoming more and more optimistic while making their way from the train station to the venue. There’s still doubt in the half-blonde’s eyes when they arrive at the building Oikawa has rented, but it’s all gone the second he spots the orange flash darting in his direction.

“Kenma!” Hinata exclaims, loud enough for the whole city to hear, and tackles his friend in a giant hug, almost making him fall over.

With an amused smirk, Kuroo notes Hinata hasn’t gotten much taller since he last saw him half a year ago, but that’s how it is supposed to be, since they have all passed the age of twenty by now.

The guy Hinata came with however, Kageyama, has grown a few centimeters it seems. He is not as tall as Kuroo, but is sporting at least 1.83 m, definitely more than the last time Kuroo saw him. Beside Hinata, who quickly retreats to his original spot by the setter’s site once he is done hugging Kenma, he looks even taller, though.

“Hey, shrimpy,” Kuroo greets Hinata with his old nickname. “How’s it going over there on the national team?”

Hinata scowls at the mention of his job and Kuroo raises his eyebrows – he didn’t expect a day to come when Hinata would be unwilling to talk about volleyball.

“It’s so unfair,” the orange-haired boy whines, “I haven’t gotten to play much lately because Oikawa-san and I still have a hard time synching and Bakageyama can’t play very well with Ushiwaka and it’s not fair…”

“You’ll get to play soon enough,” Kenma reassures his best friend in his monotone voice. “You aren’t on the national team for nothing.”

That comment makes Hinata beam again and Kuroo takes his chance to push Kenma towards the entrance of the building.

“C’mon. You wanna see Keiji and Bo, right?”

They enter the main hall of the building at the same time, Kuroo grabbing Kenma’s hand and squeezing it tightly as if he wanted to give reassurance. He wants his boyfriend to know he’ll be okay, even if he doesn’t like parties and huge crowds.

There’s a reception desk to their right and Kuroo quickly walks over there.

“Are you guests of Oikawa Tooru’s party?” the girl behind the counter asks in a voice that gives away she is merely interested in the reason why Kuroo is here.

He nods nonetheless.

“Could you please tell us where to go?”

“Take the elevator at the end of this hall. Third floor. He booked the entire story.”

Before the lady can say another thing, Kuroo pulls Kenma towards the elevator, Hinata and Kageyama following close by. When they arrive, the party has already started even though they aren’t late, technically.

Still, the space Oikawa rented is pretty crowded already and most of the people walking around with drinks in their hands seem familiar to Kuroo. Suddenly, he spots a face he recognizes and immediately yells over the loud music, “hey, Sawamura! Over here!”

Karasuno’s former captain spins around, spotting Kuroo and waving.

“Kuroo, I didn’t think I’d see you here!”

“Why not? Oikawa and I are great acquaintance. I didn’t think you’d be friends with him, though.”

“Oh, we are borderline friends,” Daichi explains as he makes his way over to Kuroo and Kenma. “I’m probably here because of Nishinoya, though. He’s helping Oikawa host this party or whatever this is.”

“Ah, I should’ve known your tiny libero was involved in this.”

Kuroo grins brightly and wraps an arm around Kenma’s small frame, drawing the half-blonde closer until any tension has left his body.

“Well, have you seen Akaashi or Bokuto?”

“No. I’ve actually been meaning to ask where you left your other two boyfriends.”

“Well-“ Kuroo starts, but he doesn’t get to finish his sentence as suddenly, a loud voice rises over the noisiness of the room, drowning out everyone else.

At first, Kuroo is confused and can’t pinpoint where the voice is coming from, but then he spots Oikawa standing on a tall stage at the end of the room, waving like a king at his subjects.

“Yahoo everyone. Welcome to the party! As you see, we’ve already started and everyone’s socializing just fine, but that’s not all.”

Oikawa looks around with that bright smile on his face and Kuroo can’t help but think he is the perfect entertainer.

“Yuu-chan, would you be so kind and explain what we’re doing now?”

Before anyone can prepare themselves, someone very small jumps onto the stage, microphone in hand and posing like a rapper. Kuroo feels Kenma twitch by his side and tugs the setter even closer, if that’s possible.

“You can take out your game if it’s too much for you.”

Gratefully, Kenma reaches into his back pocket and takes out his console. After Kuroo has made sure his small boyfriend is alright, he turns back towards the stage where Nishinoya is explaining the concept of karaoke.

“People don’t have to sing,” he says, “but it’d be great if you could. This thing isn’t called ‘karaoke night’ for nothing, after all. And there’s great prizes for the best singers!”

“The winner gets to spend a night with little old me!” Oikawa chimes in and quickly ducks away when a shoe comes flying towards him, hitting the wall behind him.

“Oh shit, Iwa-chan is jealous,” the brunette setter giggles. “Gotta blast.”

“So, now that that’s settled, I’d like to introduce our anchorman for tonight,” Nishinoya announces once Oikawa has left the stage, probably to run for his life (a mad Iwaizumi isn’t anything Kuroo would want to deal with). “Attention, everyone, here comes…”

At that exact moment, the elevator doors open again and out of the cabin come two tall figures, making their way through the crowd more or less gracefully. One of the two persons has such an extraordinary aura that they look like they are sparkling, and Kuroo’s eyes almost pop out of his head when he realizes the two are heading towards him and Kenma.

Which, by the way, makes total sense since, and Kuroo has to look twice until he believes it, they are Bokuto and Akaashi.

To say they look mesmerizing would be an understatement. Kuroo doesn’t know any word to describe what they are doing to him, walking into the room like that.

Bokuto is wearing his usually spiked-up hair down today and he is sporting a dark blue jacket as well as a white flannel and dark blue jeans. His amber eyes are glowing as he leads Akaashi over to where his other two boyfriends are standing, looking like two heaps of trash compared to him.

Kuroo elbows Kenma in the side, unable to help himself.

“Look,” he hisses, “look at K-Keiji.”

Akaashi is downright beautiful. While that is something Kuroo is used to, he surely isn’t used to the outfit his boyfriend is wearing.

He went for a dress made of a violet fabric that gives of a noble vibe. The material hugs his frame perfectly and the fact that he is not as bony as Kenma yet less muscly than Bokuto an Kuroo makes him look even more gorgeous.

Since it’s not that warm outside, Akaashi is wearing a thin jacket over the dress, but it still doesn’t manage to destroy the incredibly aura that is radiating off the boy.

Kuroo feels like he’s being kissed by an angel when Akaashi greets him with a small peck on the lips.

“Y-you look gorgeous,” he manages to stutter, but internally, he has already melted into a puddle of warm goo.

Akaashi then turns to Kenma and gives him a hug, knowing he doesn’t really like PDA that much.

“You look lovely,” he says in his placid, soft voice and Kenma looks up at him, nodding, but his eyes return the compliment.

“Hey, aren’t I gorgeous, too?” Bokuto wants to know, jumping around eagerly and smiling at everyone he sees. “Tell me, Tetsu, how do I look.”

“You look amazing, Bo,” Kuroo truthfully answers. “I’m so lucky.”

The last thing is directed at himself, but apparently, Nishinoya thinks so as well, since he loudly announces, “well, the prize for most beautiful date goes to Kuroo Tetsurou and Kozume Kenma, obviously.”

The libero chuckles.

“Well, I was supposed to announce our great anchorman Ushijima Wakatoshi, but this is alright, too, I suppose. Anyway, Miracle Boy Wakatoshi will guide you through this evening. If you want to sing, just tell him and he’ll arrange it.”

At the end of his short speech, Nishinoya bows and promptly jumps off the stage, just as Ushijima enters it, dressed in a dark suit.

“Well,” the ace awkwardly says. “Who volunteers to go first?”

Kenma immediately shrinks beside Kuroo, making himself invisible by hiding between his three boyfriends. Luckily, none of them have to raise their hands (Bokuto would probably actually volunteer, if Kuroo thinks about it) since the bald ex-ace of Karasuno, Tanaka, has already taken the stage.

“Tora!” he yells. “Come join me, my bro!”

“So Tora is here, too,” Kuroo says thoughtfully. “What about Lev and Yaku?”

“With Lev-kun being on the national team, they’ll be here for sure,” Akaashi answers, leaning in closely so that Kuroo can smell his cologne.

“Hey, Keiji,” the middle-blocker manages to choke out. “Do you wanna dance?”

So, they dance. They all do, even Kenma (though mainly because Bokuto is whirling him around like he doesn’t weigh anything), and they have fun. Yamamoto’s and Tanaka’s singing is terrible and so is the performance of Tendou Satori and Semi Eita, who volunteer to go after them, but it is still fun.

The evening is definitely well spent. After a while, Kuroo discovers Akaashi isn’t the only one wearing a dress tonight. Firstly, there’s Yachi Hitoka, the former Karasuno manager, and Yamaguchi went for a cute skirt with tiny strawberries on them, making Tsukishima stay by his side all evening.

Kuroo talks to a lot of people he hasn’t seen in a while that night. It’s nice and everyone has lots of fun and they also discover that apart from Fukunaga, who brought his girlfriend, Yamamoto, Tanaka and some former Aoba-Johsai-libero, everyone is pretty gay.

(Even though Kuroo wouldn’t have suspected it, Nishinoya is actually dating the delinquent-looking ex-ace of Karasuno.)

Bokuto volunteers to do karaoke fifteen times that night, and sometimes, he can even get Akaashi and Kuroo to join him. Kenma doesn’t sing, but when Yamaguchi, who really does have a beautiful voice, chooses to perform “Unravel” from Tokyo Ghoul, Kuroo catches his half-blonde boyfriend quietly humming along.

Overall, Oikawa’s karaoke night becomes one of the best dates they have ever spent with each other. Kenma doesn’t panic, Akaashi looks gorgeous, Bokuto is excited as ever and Kuroo is just happy.

And he swears that one day, they will do this again. He will make them.

 

                        

 


End file.
